1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for heating and dispensing hot wax. More specifically, this invention relates to hot wax dispensers that improves the cleanliness and helps prevent the spread of infectious diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of techniques are well known for use in dispensing hot wax in the hair removal process, otherwise known as depilatory waxing. Generally, these prior techniques fail to address the significant risk of spread of infectious diseases caused by cross-contamination between customers by repeated use of an applicator stick and/or use of the same portion of wax for more than one customer.
Although these references may not necessarily be prior art to the present invention, the reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,188 describes a wax melter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,769 describes a sealing wax applier.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,500 describes an electric wax heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,263 describes a wax melting machine and a seal maker.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,394,662 describes a floor waxing and polishing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,589 describes a batik wax lining tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,415 describes a device for applying sealing wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,282 describes an apparatus for melting solidified material and feeding the resultant liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,045 describes a waxing tool having a body portion with a reservoir for holding wax and a handle pivotally connected to the body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,877 describes a hair removing arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,367 describes a device and method for wax depilation, where a drawing recipient is borne by a body associated with a heating means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,784 describes a system for heating and applying a depilatory wax to skin for removal of hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,610 describes depilatory compositions and methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,951 describes a hot wax hair remover apparatus that includes a reservoir, which stores a supply of the wax and a dispenser coupled to the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,382 describes a brow shaver that includes a handle portion and a blade complex portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,175 describes a dispenser for dispensing a thermoplastic produce in a fluid state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,332 describes a multiple hair removal system that includes an adhesive layer, a structural layer disposed adjacent the adhesive layer and a conductive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,847 describes a hair-removing composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,636 describes an applicator for a thermoplastic product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,363 describes a hair removal wax device that comprises at least one tank linked to a heating means and a detachable instrument, independent from the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,425 describes a method and apparatus for hair removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,536 describes a wax container and applicator kit that includes a cylindrical container having an open top portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,889 describes compositions for hand and body creme made of substantially naturally occurring ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,482 describes a hot wax remover apparatus comprising a heating sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,076 describes a method and system for removal of hair with a conductive layer, including a conductive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,385 describes an apparatus, methods, materials and systems for devitalizing hair follicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,127 describes a skin vibration method for topical targeted delivery of beneficial agents into hair follicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,211 describes a device for heating hairdressing scissors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,352 describes chemical compositions used in cosmetic, personal care and household products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,620 describes compositions useful in altering the growth of male beard hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,779 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,661 B2 describe magnetic shaving systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,190 B2 describes a heat alert safety device for smooth top stoves and other hot surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333.883 describes the ornamental design for a hot wax hair remover apparatus.